


Blur

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [96]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Flu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, stomach flu, victor is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri gets sick during their training in Hasetsu. Victor takes good care of him.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the anon prompt that my friend received that wanted a sick Yuuri K. This is set after the Hot Springs on Ice event, but before Yuuri has finalized his free skate. I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri. Enjoy!

Training with Victor is like a dream come true for Yuuri; so much so that sometimes when he wakes up in the morning, he has to remind himself that this is real, that this is actually happening. He’s determined to make the most of the time that he has with Victor, no matter what happens.

So when he wakes up one morning feeling dizzy and nauseous, he tells himself that it’s just indigestion and resolves to just grit his teeth and work through it. Victor could change his mind and leave at any moment, and Yuuri’s not about to let a little stomachache keep him from training. He skips breakfast, claiming that he’s watching his weight, and jogs up to the ring with Victor like usual.

By the time they reach the rink, Yuuri is completely out of breath and he feels completely overheated, but he’s still determined to ignore it. There’s a sharp pain in his stomach, strong enough that he almost pukes when he bends over to pull on his skates, but Victor is already on the ice, waiting for him. “You’re awfully slow today,” Victor comments when Yuuri joins him. “Is everything alright?” His breathtaking blue eyes are full of concern.

Yuuri just shakes his head in response, scared of what will happen if he opens his mouth. The sharp movement only makes his head throb worse, and Victor doesn’t look reassured at all. Apparently he’s willing to drop the subject for now, though, and Yuuri is relieved when the other man just sighs and starts laying out the plan for today.

For the better part of the morning, they work on step sequences and Yuuri is able to hold himself together. Victor is obviously concerned by his silence, judging by his furrowed brow and concerned questions, but he doesn’t pry too much. Yuuri is starting to think that he might actually be able to make it through the day without incident, but then Victor announces that they’re going to work on jumps.

He knows that he’s doomed from the start, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. They start with a triple axel, usually one of Yuuri’s favorites; today, with his anxious stomach and swimming head, it seems impossible. He’s determined not to disappoint Victor, though, so he skates a lap to get some momentum and attempts the jump.

As soon as he takes off, Yuuri knows that this isn’t going to end well. The jump is under-rotated, and he falls heavily to his knees upon landing. The impact with the ice makes his stomach lurch dangerously, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, terrified that he’s actually going to puke out on the ice, in front of Victor. He scrambles to his feet, muffling a wet belch into his palm, and prays that he can make it to the bathroom before he throws up.

Victor is saying something to him, but Yuuri can’t hear him over the the ringing in his ears and his own panicked thoughts. He dashes off the ice, the room spinning around him, and then looks down at his skates in horror. There’s no way he can take them off and get to the bathroom in time.

Salvation comes in the form of a trash can near the side of the rink, and Yuuri leans over it gratefully. He gets his head over it just in time for his stomach to contract violently, bringing up a wave of puke. Swaying, he gags and chokes up more stomach acid for what feels like an eternity. When he can finally think about anything besides vomiting up everything he’s ever eaten, he becomes aware of a hand massaging soothing circles between his shoulder blades and a kind voice with a Russian accent murmuring soothing words in his ear.

Victor can’t see him like this! “Victor,” Yuuri begins to protest, before doubling over to dry heave again. When the retching finally stops, Yuuri is absolutely spent. He sags against Victor, who catches him with ease, and shuts his eyes tightly against the lingering dizziness.

“Are you alright now, Yuuri? You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri slurs. “I think I’m sick.”

Victor cups his face with a gentle laugh. “I’d say so, love. You’ve got quite the fever. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s shoulder, unable to look him in the eyes. “Didn’t want to disappoint you,” he mumbles. 

“Well, that’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard. You could never disappoint me, Yuuri.” He helps Yuuri to a bench and starts untying his skates. “Let’s get you home.”

Most of the next two days are a feverish blur, but the one thing that stands out in Yuuri’s hazy mind is Victor. The entire time, Victor is there, comforting him and taking care of him. He remembers protesting at one point. “You’re going to get sick too.” Victor just laughs and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s burning forehead.

Finally, on the third day, Yuuri’s fever breaks and Victor says that they can go back to light practice in a couple days. They spend the rest of the day watching bad comedies together and laughing. Victor looks a little pale, but Yuuri just assumes that he’s tired from looking after him.

Finally, the day comes when Yuuri is able to return to practicing. He wakes up bright and early, gets dressed, and scarfs down breakfast. Victor is late to get out of bed and decides to skip eating, saying that he’s already making them late.

He’s uncharacteristically silent on their morning jog, and Yuuri keeps shooting him furtive glances, concerned. It all comes to a head when Victor bends over to put on his skates, before making a dramatic lunge for the trash can. He gags and Yuuri rubs his back as he heaves, unsure of what to do.

When the vomiting stops, Yuuri helps Victor sit down, face pinched with worry. “I told you that you were going to get sick.” Victor gives a tiny nod of agreement, and Yuuri’s heart melts. He carefully helps the sick man up. “Let’s get you home,” he suggests. “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
